


We Kiss (The Stars)

by Synnerxx



Series: Kinktober 2k17 [5]
Category: Property Brothers RPF, Rob Zombie - Works
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Barebacking, Begging, Come as Lube, Community: seasonofkink, Demon Powers, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sensation Play, Supernatural Elements, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: John works JD up again and again and again.





	We Kiss (The Stars)

**Author's Note:**

> j5 is a demon, although that's not stated in the fic, that's why he has the power he does.  
> for the seasonofkink bingo prompt/kinktober prompt: sensation play

JD makes a soft noise of pleasure into the kiss as John’s hands slide over his skin up under his shirt. He presses up into John’s hands, cock twitching in his yoga pants, arousal humming through his veins as John strokes his skin. 

John breaks the kiss and looks down at JD, undressing him slowly, eyes raking over JD’s body as it’s revealed to him. “Mmm, you’re so beautiful, Tigger.”

JD blushes a little and shifts around, helping John to undress him. He reaches out to John, helping him get his clothes off too. “Glad you think so, babe.”

“I wanna do something. Close your eyes.” John says, hands once more caressing over JD’s body.

JD nods and closes his eyes, fingers curling in the sheets underneath him in anticipation of what John has in store for him. 

John smirks, looking JD over in the dim light of their bedroom. JD’s always been the most gorgeous person he’s ever seen and he always will be. He strokes his hands over JD’s sides, fingers tracing all the dip and valleys of his ribs. 

His smirk gets bigger and he gathers an energy burst along his fingertips, skimming them back over JD’s skin, watching the goosebumps rise along in his wake. 

JD moans, shivering at the electric feeling of the energy along his skin. His cock throbs against his lower belly, beading wet at the tip. “Please….”

John chuckles darkly and intensifies the feeling, pushing more energy into his fingertips, teasing them over JD’s nipples just to watch JD jerk for him.

JD cries out, body jolting with the burst of pleasure that pushes him way too close to the edge of orgasm. He trembles under John, fingers tightening in the sheets, tugging at them restlessly. “Fuck!”

“Yeah, Tigger. You gonna scream for me? Huh? You gonna come for me?” John growls, wrapping his fingers around JD’s cock, pushing more energy into JD, watching him come undone for him as his own cock throbs, twitching strongly. 

JD arches his back up from the bed, a hoarse shriek of absolute pleasure escaping his throat as his cock pulses hard. The energy that John pushes into him hot and bright as his orgasm slams into him, dragging him under in a wave. 

John pulls back a little, softening his grip on JD’s cock, not wanting to overwhelm him. JD sinks back down into the bed, gasping, breath hitching in his throat.   
“You okay, Tigger?” John asks, leaning down, pressing kisses against JD’s neck.

JD pants softly, slowly recovering from the intense pleasure rolling through his body. “Ohhhh, fuck….”

John hums, dragging his fingers through the mess on JD’s stomach, pushing his thighs apart and settling between them. He teases his fingers against JD’s entrance, pressing the tips in and wiggling them inside of JD. “Do you want more?”

JD whimpers, grinding down on John’s fingers. “Please…..please…..want you…..”

“I want you too, Tigger.” John pushes two fingers into JD, curling them against his sweet spot. 

JD whines, his cock throbbing again. “Ohhhh, yeah….”

“This what you want, Tigger?” John works JD open, stretching him open for his cock. 

JD writhes under John when John pushes a shock of energy into his sweet spot. “FUCK!”

John thrusts another finger into JD, smirking wickedly as he keeps working him up into a frenzy. He sends shocks of energy directly into JD’s sweet spot with every movement of his fingers against it. “You’re so hot, Tigger. Coming apart for me, moaning and desperate for me.”

JD shakes, hands balling up the sheets as the pleasure ruins him even more as John fucks into him, adding a fourth finger inside of him. Another orgasm crashes into him, even harder and more intense than the first one. He feels like he’s drowning in all the pleasure, lost in the burning haze of his release.

John slows his fingers, gently easing them out of JD, not wanting to make him pass out. He pets JD’s side softly, waiting for him to come down again, smiling at him, loving how beautiful he looks caught up in his pleasure. 

JD opens his eyes and looks up at John, expression glazed. “Sooo amazing…”

“It’s about to get even better, Tigger.” John adjusts himself, guiding his cock to JD’s entrance, rubbing the head against him. 

JD whimpers, pressing up into John. He works his hips against John’s cock. He’s desperate and needy for more. 

John bites his bottom lip and slowly pushes into JD, groaning at the feel of the tight heat surrounding his cock. He doesn’t stop until he’s fully inside of JD. He gives JD a moment to adjust, dipping his head and pressing kisses to JD’s neck. 

“Move, please! Need to feel you!” JD moans, nails digging into John’s back as he wraps his legs around John’s waist. 

John moans and starts to move inside of JD, slowly picking up the pace, JD’s legs tightening around him. He bites and kisses JD’s neck, concentrating and sending the same shocks of energy through his cock now. His eyes roll back a bit at the sensation, much different than sending the energy sparks through his fingers. 

JD screeches, a third orgasm slamming into him, stealing his breath as he gasps, chest heaving, darkness threatening at the edges of his vision. He struggles to hold on to consciousness through the burning waves of pleasure rolling through him. 

John sinks his teeth deep into JD’s collarbone as he comes with JD, shuddering above him as the pleasure does him in too. He slowly stills, laying against JD, feeling very disinclined to move as he floats along in the afterglow. 

JD keeps his eyes closed, the aftershocks turning into the afterglow, the fading sparks still dancing over his nerves. His heart and breathing slowly calms down to a normal pace. 

John carefully adjusts them onto their sides, pressing his hips against JD to stay inside of him. “Love you, Tigger.”

JD moves with John, turning over too, and nods a little. “I love you too, Snowflake.” His voice is raspy and a little raw from his screaming. 

John kisses JD softly before settling down with him, flicking his fingers towards the blankets, making them drape over them. 

JD cuddles into John and falls asleep with ease.


End file.
